


What happens when a Pokémon goes into heat down at the Cloyster and Onix?

by Thatauthoryouhate



Series: The Cloyster and Onix [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Prostitution, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Elizabeth promised you something fun upon your next visit, and you never would have guessed this is what she meant.
Relationships: Bursyamo | Blaziken/Reader
Series: The Cloyster and Onix [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708534
Kudos: 23





	What happens when a Pokémon goes into heat down at the Cloyster and Onix?

You stand in front of the Cloyster and Onix, a small neatly wrapped box in your hand. “Apology gift.” You grumble to yourself, as you await the matron to answer your knock. A few moments is all it takes, and the door opens to reveal a smiling Elizabeth. As is the norm she leads you to her office, and offers you a seat. You sit down, and place your gift on the desk. 

“And what's this dearie?” She asks, and you remind her of your last parting. “Oh you actually got me something? Well aren't you the sweetest.” She comments honestly. Wait does that mean she was just messing with you? You get no chance to voice the question, as she already starts to open the gift. The wrapping torn away, it reveals an obvious jewellery box. With no hesitation, she lifts the lid and examines the contents.

“A pearl necklace... Not too subtle dearie.” She teases, taking said necklace out of its box. The salesman assured it was made with 100% Cloyster pearls, which you found amusing. You promise her it isn't meant sexually, earning a pout from the older woman. “Spoilsport, still it is quite lovely.” She admits, holding it up in front of her neck. Even you're surprised by how well you did with the gift, it matches her attire quite well.

“Well now, I bet you're dying to know what I have in store for you today.” She moves on, placing the necklace back in its box. You nod your head, curious as to what this 'Fun show' is going to be. “Well, follow me then dearie.” She says, getting to her feet and heading to the door. You follow her with no hesitation, after all she's not done you wrong yet. 

You walk in silence together, until she takes a turn you've not gone down before. “You won't have an audience today dearie, I need you to take care of something a little more private.” She begins, and you await more information. “One of our Pokémon has gone into heat, she can't perform. And seeing as our Pokémon work with human performers...” She trails off. “... She can't mate with another Pokémon?” You ask hesitantly. “Bingo!” She cheers in response. 

“So if this isn't a show, am I still getting paid?” You find yourself asking. “Of course dearie.” She says with a giggle. “Though we all know no-one does more than one show for the money.” She adds, and you simply roll your eyes in response. 

Shortly, you arrive at your destination. The pair of you enter a small room that is little more than a bed, and a generous amount of pillows. “Here.” Elizabeth says, handing you a premier ball. “Torch is inside, just let her out when you're ready.” She explains briefly, before making to leave. “H-hold on, that's it?” You ask. “Oh-ho, would you like me to watch dearie?” She asks with a lecherous wink. 

“Well... What if I get in trouble?” You ask, a legitimate worry. “You have her Pokéball.” She notes, before giggling at your expression. “Call out that you're in trouble, and our automatic system will help you.” She explains further. “We take safety very seriously dearie... My offer to watch still stands though.” She purrs that last part, placing a hand on your chest. 

“I'll take my chances then.” You say, examining the Pokéball in your hand. “Shame, come see me in my office when you're done.” She informs you, making to leave once more. She stops at the door. “Oh, You're done when she's worn out, not when you shoot your load.” She emphasizes the point with a crude hand gesture, and you tell her you get it. 

With Elizabeth gone, you realize you probably should have asked what Pokémon you have been left with. By the name, it's probably safe to assume it's a fire type, but beyond that? There is only one way to tell. You enlarge the Pokéball and throw it on the bed. The signature click and red beam leave the ball, and a shape forms atop the bed. 

The red light fades fast, leaving a fully formed Blaziken standing on the bed in front of you. You look the Pokémon up and down, and you quickly decide this will be fun. “Blaz!” The Pokémon cries, as it too looks you up and down. “Hey Torch.” You greet with some nervousness. “I'm going to be taking care of your um, issues today.” You explain, not even sure the Blaziken can understand you. Torch does little in the way of reacting, and so you take some initiative. You strip out of your clothes, and discard them in a rough pile off the foot of the bed. 

Once naked, a look of recognition spreads across the Blaziken's features. She coos softly, and closes the short gap between you. You did not notice before, but she radiates heat, causing you to sweat. There's no chance to wipe the moisture from your brow, as Torch's talon-like hands wrap around you tightly. Seeing no point in fighting it, you do your best to wrap your own arms around the bird-like Pokémon. She lets out a squeal in delight, pecking faintly at your neck with her beak.

With one quick motion she falls backwards onto the bed, dragging you with her. “Ken.” She cries, loosening her grip on you. Your hand lowers down to your cock, and you begin to stroke it to life. A disproving sound leaves the Blaziken, and you stop your movements. Looking to her face; she sticks out her tongue, and makes lewd movements with it. You're no expert on Pokémon communication, but you're pretty sure you know what she wants.

Message received, you allow your self to drift down her body. You briefly admire the slight mounds that are her breasts as you descend, though you know you have a more pressing part of her to satisfy. You do not stop until you arrive at an area protected by an extra layer of feathers. A quick look up, and you see Torch's face staring down at you in anticipation. With some care, you use your fingers to part her feathers.

Staring back at you is her exposed womanhood, already wet in anticipation. You waste no time in flicking your tongue over her delicate folds. One flick, two flicks, and you're rewarded immediately with the sound of her cry hitching in her throat. Seeing no reason to desist, you continue your ministrations, greedily lapping at her snatch.

Her talon finds itself gripping the back of your head, though not forcefully enough to cause any damage. She gently pushes your face closer to her warm, inviting hole. Your nose is assaulted by her feathers, but you don't complain. Instead, your tongue lashes chaotically as you manoeuvre it towards her clitoris. The tip of your tongue comes to a brief stop atop her clit, before teasing the sensitive spot.

That does wonders, as you feel the Blaziken wriggle around you in response. She begins to leak, and you lap up what you can, before returning to her sensitive spot. Her powerful legs suddenly lock you in place, and her whole body shakes. Letting out a shrill cry of pleasure, she rides the waves of her orgasm. Not letting up, you continue to tease her mercilessly, only stopping once her legs release you.

Moving away, you take a deep breath. Torch is already shifting in place, turning away from you. She buries her face in the nearby pillows, and raises her rear into the air. Once more, you grip your cock, and pump it ready. Torch shakes her hips, causing her butt to jiggle enticingly. It was unnecessary, you already planned to ravage her after all.

You move into position, and waste no time in lining your cock up with her entrance. Torch let's out a few chirps as she waits. Seeing no need to ease your way into the Pokémon, you give one mighty thrust forward, burying your rod deep inside her. “Blay-lay!” She cries with delight, as you hilt inside her wet and willing snatch. 

Giving her no time to get used to your girth, you begin thrusting immediately with force. You are determined to fuck the brains out of the randy Blaziken, and from the sounds she is making that's what she craves too. It does not take long for your cock to give in to the rapid pace you set for yourself, as you feel the tip twitch. It is an impossibility, but a primal desire to fertilize the Pokémon only hastens your end. With one final thrust, forcing Torch's face deeper into the pillow you cum. For nearly a minute you stay there, balls deep in the Blaziken to let loose your seed.

Just when you begin to worry something is wrong with you, your orgasms ends. Not taking your time, you withdraw from the panting Torch. A large dollop of cum leaks freely from her hole, and you simply admire your handiwork. You give Torch a light spank on the buttocks, before grabbing her Pokéball. The signature click it makes as you enlarge it perks the Blaziken up. She turns around and pounces on you, pinning you to the bed. The Pokéball rolls across the floor, well out of reach now.

A surge of fear spikes through you as she overpowers you easy. Just when you think you're in trouble, she nestles her head into your chest. It's not until she lets go of your arms that you realize what's going on. Apparently, Pokémon can be huggers. You sigh, and let the Blaziken snuggle into you. There are certainly worse fates. 

You don't know when sleep claimed you, but you awaken to the sound the door opening. “You had me worried dearie.” Came the voice of Elizabeth, and once you wipe the sleep from your eyes its easy to see her standing by the door. “How long did I sleep?” You ask groggily, to which Elizabeth shrugs. “I wouldn't know dearie, but you've been in her for over three hours now. I know you're young, but even you can't go for that long.” She manages to tease you. 

The sleeping Torch suddenly vanishes, her Pokéball activated by Elizabeth. “I'll let you get cleaned up, meet me in my office dearie.” She explains, hastily leaving the room. You groan as you force yourself to your feet. Time to get dressed.

The routine of showering and re-clothing has become almost second nature at this point, and you find yourself in Elizabeth's company quite quickly. A small stack of Poké is already waiting for you on her desk. “50,000 Poké for fucking a sex-starved Pokémon in heat.” Elizabeth says, not mincing words. You pocket the cash without counting it. 

“Say dearie, would you be interested in tending other Pokémon in their hours of need? The pay will be the same, and a real cock is better than a replica every time.” She floats the idea by you. Silently you confess, it's not a bad deal by any means. “I'll think about it.” You answer vaguely. “Hmm, I'll message you when we have a girl that needs relief. You can decide when you get these messages whether to come in.” She explains the arrangement, before letting out a high-pitched giggle. You agree that sounds like a reasonable offer, before preparing to leave. “Oh, and if you ever want to do pro-bono relief work. Well, I remember favours.” She taps her nose. 

You're quite curious by what she means by that, it might be worth relieving some Pokémon in heat for free just to find out. You shake your head, a decision for later. Finally, you offer your farewells. Promising to return in a week for the auctions.


End file.
